Gefangen
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Wahrheiten finden sich manchmal leichter, wenn die Umstände den Blick auf das Wesentliche beschränken viel Spaß mit dieser OneShot!


**Gefangen**

**One-Shot von Kira Gmork**

Die verzauberte Decke in der Großen Halle zeigte sich heute grau in grau.

Regen nieselte daraus herab, doch ehe er die Köpfe der Schüler auch nur ansatzweise treffen konnte, löschte der Zauber ihn einfach aus.

Dennoch, die Stimmung passte perfekt...geradezu unheimlich perfekt zu diesem Tag und den Gedanken von Severus Snape.

Manch einer dachte, dass es stets regnen müsse, wenn es nach ihm ging, doch das stimmte nicht. Er konnte all den Dingen etwas abgewinnen, die auch seine Mitmenschen als angenehm oder bestaunenswert empfanden. Ein Sonnenuntergang konnte ihn genauso fesseln, wie ein Wetterleuchten, das den Horizont in gleißendes Licht hüllte. Einen Regenbogen verfolgte er genauso wie jeder andere Mensch mit seinem Blick und auch er empfand einen Verlust, wenn dieser sich vor seinen Augen plötzlich in Nichts auflöste. Die Sonne spürte er ebenso gerne auf seinem Gesicht wie jeder andere Mensch um ihn herum. Doch sah man ihn an...sah man in seine Augen, so hätte man schwören können, er würde nur zufrieden sein, wenn er einen Sturm am eben noch sommerlichen Himmel heraufziehen sah.

Heute spürte er einen Sturm heraufziehen und dieser nahm seinen Anfang tief in seinen Eingeweiden.

Eigentlich hätte es für ihn ein ganz normaler Tag werden können - vielleicht nicht für die restlichen Bewohner von Hogwarts, die den Aussagen von Potter, Weasley und Granger gebannt entgegenfieberten - aber für ihn schon, denn er fieberte dem keineswegs entgegen.

Er hatte es Albus Geistesgegenwart zu verdanken, dass er von den Jugendlichen nicht als einer der Todesser benannt werden würde, die zugegen waren, als man sie in die Falle gelockt hatte. Eine Falle, die eigentlich nur Potter hatte gelten sollen, doch seine zwei Freunden waren selbst in der Gefahr nicht von seiner Seite gewichen, und hätte das Schicksal nicht abermals den Jungen-der-lebte verschont, so wären sie heute vermutlich alle drei vermodernde Leichen in einem Waldstück nahe des Treffpunktes der Todesser.

Aber das Schicksal hatte sie gerettet..das Schicksal...es hatte sie gerettet und sie waren entkommen, ohne dass einem von ihnen auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt worden war.

Snape sah ihre lachenden Gesichter vom Lehrertisch aus. Sie ahnten nicht, dass sie in Wahrheit keinen Sieg davongetragen, sondern lediglich Potters Tod aufgeschoben hatten.

Doch die magische Welt feierte auch den kleinsten Sieg über Voldemort.

Und drei Gryffindors feierten ebenfalls die Tatsache, dass ihre Leben verschont geblieben waren.

Albus hatte ausgesagt, dass Snape an diesem Abend bei ihm gewesen sei und er hatte es so nebenbei und frühzeitig getan, dass niemand Verdacht geschöpft hatte - zumindest hatte es niemand laut ausgesprochen. Doch Snape war an der Seite des Lords gewesen, als die drei sich ängstlich umfasst hatten - bereit zu sterben. Er hatte sie gesehen, doch sie hatten ihn nicht gesehen - das war alles was zählte...sie würden nicht gegen ihn aussagen können.

Eigentlich hatte er diesen Tag wie jeden anderen auch verleben wollen. Drei Gryffindors weniger in seinem Unterricht hätten ihm sicher den Tag erträglicher erscheinen lassen, doch Albus hatte ihn kurz vor dem Frühstück mit den neuen Aufgaben des Tages vertraut gemacht.

Er wusste was Dumbledore damit bezweckte - er wusste es so genau, dass der Knoten in seinem Magen sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog und sich tief in die Magenschleimhaut fraß.

Die drei konnten unmöglich schon wissen was auf sie zukam - niemals hätten sie sonst so voller neugieriger Erwartung auf diesen Tag geblickt. Sie hätten Einspruch erhoben, so wie er es am liebsten getan hätte - er hatte es nicht getan...er musste sich dem stellen was auf ihn zukam.

oooooooooooooooo

"Was glaubt ihr, wie lange wir unterwegs sein werden?" Ron blickte bei der Frage über den Tisch, als überlege er, ob es ratsam sei, Proviant einzustecken.

Hermine folgte seinem Blick und sagte: "Ich denke nicht, dass man uns verhungern lassen wird. Professor Dumbledore meinte, dass wir vor den Mittagessen zurück sein würden."

"Vor dem Mittagessen? Das heißt aber hoffentlich nicht, dass wir unseren Nachmittagsunterricht bei Snape noch antreten müssen - wir sind Helden...man sollte uns nicht mit solch niederen Kreaturen wie Snape quälen!" Rons Gesicht hatte sich bei seiner flammenden Rede gerötet.

Hermine sah ihn mahnend an: "Professor Dumbledore hat jedenfalls nichts davon gesagt, dass wir nach Rückkehr vom Unterricht befreit wären - das wäre dann wohl eher Professor Snapes Entscheidung."

Harry schnaubte und fuhr sie an: "Er hat uns an dem Tag nicht erwischt, als wir in den Händen der Todesser waren - glaubt ihr ernsthaft, er lässt sich die Gelegenheit entgehen, uns statt dessen in seinem Unterricht zu foltern?"

Hermine sah nun auch ihn tadelnd an: "Glaubst du nicht, du gehst etwas zu weit? Du hast keine Beweise dafür, dass er an jenem Tag dort war. Komm bloß nicht auf den Gedanken, Unwahrheiten im Ministerium zu erzählen."

Plötzlich erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

"Miss Granger hat Recht, Mr. Potter - es könnte sehr unangenehm für Sie werden, wenn ich Sie wegen übler Nachrede belangen müsste. Und bedenken Sie dabei, dass vielleicht Mr. Weasley Ihre Version der Geschichte bestätigen würde, doch niemals unsere wahrheitsliebende Miss Granger. Und wie stünden Sie dann da, Mr. Potter? Sie wären ein kleiner Lügner...doch bin ich mir sicher, Sie würden sich in diese Rolle schnell einfinden."

Snape sah Harry scheinbar freundlich an, und er hatte ruhig gesprochen, doch seine Worte dröhnten im Ohr des Schülers und ließen ihn vor Wut aufspringen.

Hermine war ebenfalls schnell aufgestanden und stellte sich Harry in den Weg.

Sie zischte: "Nicht! Was glaubst du was passiert, wenn du ihn hier angreifst? Sie werden dich von der Schule werfen. Lass uns heute diejenigen hinter Gittern bringen, von denen wir eindeutig sagen können, dass sie dabei waren. Einer Befragung unter Veritasserum würden wir nicht Stand halten, wenn wir Snape beschuldigen, obwohl ihn keiner von uns erkannt hat."

Harrys Kiefer mahlten aufeinander und auch Ron hatte sich inzwischen erhoben und seine Augen funkelten hasserfüllt. Doch schließlich schienen sie sich zu entpannen und Hermine atmete erleichtert durch.

Snape sah die Gryffindorschülerin geringschätzig an. "Halten Sie sich demnächst raus, wenn Ihre Freunde glauben, mich angreifen zu müssen. Sie haben mich um das außerordentliche Vergnügen gebracht, kurzen Prozesse mit ihnen zu machen."

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und brachte sich erneut zwischen Harry und den Lehrer, während ihr Freund zischte: "Hätten Sie bei unserer Gefangenschaft auch am liebsten kurzen Prozess mit uns gemacht? Oder wäre Ihnen unser qualvoller Tod lieber gewesen? Aber dazu bestand ja keine Möglichkeit! Wir sind entwischt - wie bedauerlich für Sie! Was war das für ein Gefühl, Professor? Was dachten Sie, als wir uns befreien konnten? Das muss sie ja mächtig wütend gemacht haben!"

Snape sah ihn immer noch gelassen an, doch seine Stimme klang durchaus zornig, als er sagte: "Wir sollten uns jetzt auf den Weg machen, sonst kommen Sie noch zu Ihrer Show zu spät."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, bis die Jugendlichen begriffen, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

"Aber Professor Dumbledore begleitet uns doch", sagte Hermine vorsichtig.

Snape sah sich spöttisch um.

"Glauben Sie ernsthaft ich stehe hier bei Ihnen, weil ich Wert auf Ihre Gesellschaft lege? Ich habe die lästige Aufgabe Sie ins Ministerium zu begleiten. Und jetzt setzen Sie sich - verdammt nochmal - endlich in Bewegung!"

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, ging er schnellen Schrittes los und war schon fast an der Tür, als er sich herrisch herumdrehte.

"Los jetzt!"

Die drei folgtem ihm zögerlich und Harry und Ron wisperten sich gegenseitig ihre Empörung zu, während Hermine einfach nur stumm vor Schreck war. Ausgerechnet Snape sollte sie also am heutigen Tag betreuen und ihnen den Rücken stärken - Dumbledore hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, die völlig verrückt erschien! Hermine sah Snape verstohlen an - ihm war die Sache offensichtlich ebenso unerträglich wie ihnen.

ooooooooooo

Sie wussten, dass er dort gewesen war. Sie konnten es ihm nicht nachweisen, aber sie wussten es! Er durfte ihnen keine Chance geben zu glauben, sie könnten damit durchkommen, ihn ohne Beweise zu beschuldigen. Wenn das Ministerium dem Verdacht nachgehen würde, dann wäre dies sein sicheres Todesurteil - nicht wegen des Ministeriums, sondern weil Voldemort es absolut nicht brauchen konnte, dass jemand aus seinen engsten Reihen zu einem Verhör gezwungen wurde - also würde man ihn aus dem Weg räumen. Es würde sich mit Leichtigkeit jemand finden, der bereit war ihn zu töten, wenn er zum Lohn seinen Job würde einnehmen können.

Snape hoffte, dass Granger die Jungen noch so sehr unter Kontrolle hatte wie früher. Doch er glaubte, dass sie inzwischen immer weniger Einfluss auf die beiden pubertierenden Jugendlichen hatte. Sie waren gewaltbereiter als früher - schneller in Rage zu bringen. Und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, so waren sie ebenfalls unbewusst dabei, sich - vor der inzwischen recht hübschen Hermine Granger - zu produzieren.

Er konnte nicht ernsthaft damit rechnen, dass sie die Gelegenheit auslassen würden, sich im Ministerium zu großen Helden aufzuspielen und Granger damit zu beweisen, wie stark und selbstbewusst sie inzwischen geworden waren.

Snape würde den Tag so hinter sich bringen, wie er es mit allen unangenehmen Dingen zu tun pflegte - nur funktionieren, ohne innerlich allzu viel Emotion aufzubringen. Äußerlich würde man ihm ohnehin nichts anmerken, doch auch in seinem Inneren sollte die Stimme endlich schweigen!

Er machte hier seinen Job - gegen Mittag wären sie zurück in Hogwarts und die Sache wäre ausgestanden.

Gerade als er noch einmal die Stimme erheben wollte, um zu befehlen, dass sie sich gefälligst beeilen sollten, sah er, dass die Jugendlichen bereits hinter ihm standen - verbissen bereit ihm zu folgen.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Hogwartsgelände, während jeder seinen Gedanken nachhing.

Es war wirklich unglaublich lästig, dass diese Halbstarken noch nicht apparieren konnten. Der Portschlüssel lag bereit, doch Snape hasste es auf diese Art zu reisen.

Es gab ungefähr eine Milliarde Dinge, die er lieber tun würde, als mit diesen drei Schülern nach London gewirbelt zu werden. Als Potter, Weasley und Granger ihre Hände auf den Portschlüssel legten, trat Snape einen Schritt zurück und sagte: "Wir sehen uns vor dem Ministerium. Geht zu der Telefonzelle - sofort - keine Extratouren!"

Damit sah er kurz zu wie sie verschwanden, um dann selbst zu disapparieren.

Natürlich hätte er sich nicht von ihnen trennen sollen - doch wenn er sie nun verlor...Pech!

Als er in London ankam, sah er die Bande schon vor der Telefonzelle auf ihn warten. Granger wickelte nervös eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger. Weasleys Wangen waren bleich, als hätte er die Reise per Portschlüssel nicht sonderlich gut vertragen - und Potter...er funkelte ihn wütend an. Snape wollte gar nicht wissen, was der Junge-der-lebte nun schon wieder auszusetzen hatte.

Wortlos öffnete er die Tür zur Telefonzelle und sah die Jugendlichen auffordernd an.

Granger betrat den kleinen Raum zuerst. Ron stellte sich neben sie und eigentlich war bereits jetzt schon kein Platz mehr in der engen Zelle. Doch Snape wusste, dass der Raum sich magisch vergrößern würde, damit sie alle hineinpassten. Liebend gerne hätte er sich abermals von den Kindern abgesetzt, doch es war unabdingbar, dass er gemeinsam mit ihnen das Ministerium betrat - schließlich war er für ihren Schutz verantwortlich.

Also ließ er Potter den Vortritt und betrat schließlich selbst den Raum. Dieser bot nun gerade soviel Platz, dass jeder die Ellenbogen hätte anheben können, ohne den anderen zu berühren. Dennoch war es unerträglich eng in diesem Raum und diese Gesellschaft war mit Abstand die unangenehmste, die Snape sich vorstellen konnte.

ooooooooooo

Herrgott, jetzt mussten sie mit diesem Mann auch noch auf engstem Raum zusammen sein.

Harry spürte Übelkeit, als er darüber nachdachte, dass Snape sich jetzt als ihr Bewacher aufspielte, obwohl er noch vor ein paar Tagen tatenlos zugesehen hätte, wenn der Lord es geschafft hätte, sie zu ermorden.

Jetzt die gleiche Luft mit diesem Mann zu atmen, schien ihm unerträglich.

Die Telefonzelle setzte sich in Bewegung als Snape den Hörer abgenommen hatte und eine Nummer wählte.

Nur ein paar Sekunden, dann wären sie im Ministerium angelangt. Sie würden ihre Aussage machen und dies war ein Punkt, dem Harry wirklich entgegenfieberte.

Egal was Hermine davon hielt - oder der Rest der Welt...er würde Snape beschuldigen. Das Wort von Harry Potter würde man nicht so schnell anzweifeln, dessen war er gewiss...nicht nach dem was er hinter sich hatte - nicht nach dem, was gerade vor ein paar Tagen fast mit ihm geschehen wäre.

Ron und Hermine wären durch seine Schuld beinahe gestorben, doch es war eigentlich um ihn gegangen - um Voldemorts neuerlichen Versuch, ihn zur Strecke zu bringen.

Aber er hatte gesiegt - mit der Hilfe seiner Freunde...mit deren Patroni.

Nur alle drei zusammen hatten die Kraft entwickeln können, die riesige Menge Todesser in Schach zu halten, damit er, Ron und Hermine hatten fliehen können.

Ein Ruck riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Was war das?", fragte Hermine interessiert.

Ron wurde schlagartig noch bleicher. "Warum geht die Tür nicht auf?", fragte er panisch.

"Weil wir noch nicht unten sind", sagte Snape mit knurrender Stimme.

Er riss den Hörer von der Gabel und wählte erneut die Nummer.

Als nichts geschah, knallte er den Hörer auf die Gabel.

"W...was ist...los?", brachte Ron hervor.

Snape gab keine Antwort.

"Wir stecken fest", erwiderte Hermine zögerlich und sah Snape fragend an.

Abermals griff er zum Hörer und wählte die Nummer; schließlich drückte er alle Knöpfe in wahlloser Reihenfolge, doch nichts geschah.

"Die holen uns doch hier raus, oder?", fragte Ron mit hoher Stimme.

"Klar holen die uns hier raus. Man wird merken, dass der Fahrstuhl nicht mehr funktioniert -, kann nicht lange dauern", Harry hatte sehr überzeugt geklungen und sah sich nun Snapes Blick ausgesetzt, der ihn abfällig maß.

"Hab ich etwa nicht Recht - Sir?", fragte er herausfordernd.

"Nein!", herrschte Snape ihn an.

"Und dürfte ich fragen warum nicht?"

Snape schien antworten zu wollen, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders und wandte den Blick von Harry, als sei dieser nicht einmal eine Antwort wert.

Hermines Stimme klang niedergeschlagen, als sie statt Snape antwortete: "Weil die meisten Leute direkt ins Ministerium hineinapparieren. Den Fahrstuhl benutzen nur Leute, die noch nicht apparieren dürfen oder es aus einem anderen Grund nicht können. Was glaubst du, wie oft hier Zauberer herkommen, die noch keinen Apparierschein haben? Und noch viel seltener kommen Magier her, die aus gesundheitlichen Gründen nicht direkt hineinapparieren. Es könnte lange dauern, bis jemand diese Telefonzelle benutzen muss."

Als Hermine geendet hatte, riss Snape plötzlich abermals den Hörer von der Gabel, schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die Knöpfe des Telefons und ließ den Hörer schließlich achtlos fallen, so dass er wie ein frisch Gehängter hin und herschwang.

Ron wich so weit vor Snape zurück wie es möglich war, und als wolle er sich selbst beruhigen, stieß er hervor: "Mein Vater arbeitet jetzt so lange hier. So etwas ist noch nie vorgekommen - zumindest hat er nie davon erzählt."

"Weiß dein Vater, um welche Zeit wir heute herkommen wollten?", fragte Hermine.

Ron nickte. "Ja - ich glaube es gibt hier keinen, der das nicht weiß."

Harry hatte inzwischen seinen Zauberstab hervorgeholt, doch Hermine sah ihn warnend an.

"Das wird nicht funktionieren. Dieser Raum ist eine bewegliche Verbindung zwischen Muggel- und Zaubererwelt. Ich habe gelesen, dass diese Eigenschaft dazu führt, dass man keine Magie in ihm anwenden kann. Es liegt an dem ständigen Wechsel und der Verschiebung der Realitäten, dem er ausgesetzt ist."

"Na toll - und wo steht so was?"

"In 'Seltene und erstaunliche Paradoxien unserer magischen Welt'."

"Schön! Hättest du uns das nicht vorher sagen können, bevor wir in dieses erstaunliche Paradoxon unserer magischen Welt gestiegen sind?", fragte Ron, der inzwischen nicht mehr blass war, sondern eindeutig zuviel an Farbe gewann.

"Schon mal was davon gehört, dass man den Boten nicht töten soll?", fragte Hermine kalt.

Harry steckte den Zauberstab mit einem Fluchen wieder ein, dann sah er zu Snape.

oooooooooo

'Seid still! Seid doch endlich still!', raunte es durch Snapes Kopf. Erst leise, dann lauter und schließlich schrie seine innere Stimme diese Worte immerzu.

'Still! Seid still! SEID DOCH ENDLICH STILL!'

Sie sahen ihn an.

Sie erwarteten, dass er etwas änderte.

Sie wollten, dass er sie hier herausholte.

Aber der Raum bewegte sich nicht.

Sie steckten irgendwo zwischen den Erdschichten fest.

Es ging weder vor, noch zurück.

Und wieder redeten diese Kinder.

Sie stritten - nun begannen sie auch noch zu streiten!

"Still! Seid still!", schrie er diesmal hörbar.

oooooooooo

Harry, Ron und Hermine verstummten und sahen ihren Lehrer an.

Schweiß hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet.

Eine Ader pulsierte heftig an seinem Hals.

Er blinzelte.

Nie hatten sie ihn so oft blinzeln sehen - eigentlich hatten sie es noch nie bewusst wahrgenommen.

"Sir?", fragte Hermine zögerlich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Er war kein 'Sir' - was wollte dieses Mädchen von ihm? Konnte sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Warum war sie so dicht bei ihm? Sie sollte weg gehen. Und auch der Junge mit dem schwarzen Haar - und der mit dem roten sollte ebenfalls verschwinden.

"Sir? Professor Snape?", fragte Hermine nochmals eindringlich.

Ron und Harry sahen sich fragend an.

"Er hat Klaustrophobie!", erklärte Hermine leise.

ooooooooooo

Das Mädchen...Granger...redete über ihn. Sie tat fast so, als sei er nicht da - als könne er sie nicht hören. Doch er konnte sie hören. Der Wasserfall in seinen Ohren war zwar wesentlich lauter und ihre Stimme klang von weit her - aber er konnte sie hören.

Er hatte Klaustrophobie? Er bemühte sich tief durchzuatmen, aber es ging nicht. Der Sauerstoff schien seine Lungen nicht zu erreichen. Nicht genug jedenfalls - nicht soviel, wie ein erwachsener Mann benötigt. Diese Kinder - ja, diese Kinder konnten vielleicht noch atmen - aber er...nein, für ihn reichte die Luft nicht mehr. Er spürte wie er schläfrig wurde - das Rauschen des Wasserfalls nahm zu. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und es wurden in Sekundenschnelle immer mehr.

"Sir?"

"Sir!"

"SIR!"

ooooooooooo

"Helft mir doch - er wird sonst ohnmächtig!"

Hermine schrie es den Jungs entgegen, doch Harry und Ron sahen sie nur entsetzt an.

Sie hatte gehandelt, bevor sie selbst recht wusste was sie tat.

Ihre Finger flogen über die Knopfreihen an Snapes Anzug und an seinem Kragen hatte sie begonnen, ihn von der einengenden Kleidung zu befreien.

Sie spürte wie klamm der Stoff bereits von seinem Schweiß war. Seine Lider flatterten und seine Atmung ging viel zu schnell.

Dann schlug sie zu.

Mit der flachen Hand traf sie seine Wange. Das klatschende Geräusch ließ Harry und Ron gleichermaßen zusammenzucken. Sie hatten schon gesehen, wie Hermine Draco geschlagen hatte - aber Snape?

Sie hatte gerade Snape geschlagen - und sie tat es erneut!

"Der wird dich dafür töten", hauchte Ron.

"Du hättest ihn umkippen lassen sollen - der sorgt dafür, dass du von der Schule fliegst - wetten?", stieß Harry hervor.

Hermine ignorierte ihre beiden Freunde und wandte sich energisch an Snape.

"Reißen Sie sich jetzt zusammen. Sie dürfen nicht ohnmächtig werden! Wenn Sie auf dem Boden rumliegen, dann nehmen Sie viel zu viel Platz weg - IST DAS JETZT KLAR?"

Abermals schlug sie ihm mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.

Plötzlich schnellte seine Hand hoch und er umfasste ihr Handgelenk.

Ein wütendes Schnauben entfuhr ihm, doch er war noch nicht in der Lage, Worte an sie zu richten. Statt dessen wurden seine Fingerknöchel weiß, als er den Druck um ihr Handgelenk erhöhte.

"Sie..tun..mir..weh!", brachte Hermine hervor.

Plötzlich ließ er ihre Hand wieder fallen und atmete tief durch.

ooooooooooo

Es war fast zu spät gewesen.

Nie war ihm so etwas zuvor passiert.

Was hatte er nicht alles gesehen.

Was hatte er nicht bereits alles schon erlebt.

War es tatsächlich nur dieser kleine Raum, der ihm dies antat?

War er jemals in einem so engen Raum eingesperrt gewesen?

Granger hatte ihm befohlen, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

Seit wann konnte diese Göre ihm etwas befehlen?

Aber es kam noch schlimmer.

Sie schlug ihn.

Sie schlug ihn!

Diese verdammte Schlammblutgöre wagte es, ihn zu schlagen.

Er schaffte es endlich sie festzuhalten.

Er musste sie festhalten - sehr fest, damit sie begriff, dass sie es nicht noch einmal tun durfte. Nie wieder!

Sie schien es endlich begriffen zu haben und Schmerz lag in ihren Augen. Gut so! Er ließ sie los.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sein Hemd geöffnet war. Bis zur Brust waren die Knöpfe geöffnet worden und er kam sich entsetzlich nackt vor.

Hatte sie auch dies getan?

Warum konnte er sich nicht erinnern?

Sie wich zurück, soweit dies in dieser Falle möglich war.

Angst zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

Er erwartete eine Rechtfertigung, doch sie war zu erschrocken um sie ihm zu geben..

ooooooooooo

Was hatte sie nur getan?

Hermine sah die Wut in den Augen ihres Lehrers. Seine Wangen glühten von ihren Ohrfeigen. Er würde sie töten!

Sie wich zurück, doch was sollte dies nutzen?

Nur einen Arm brauchte er auszustrecken, um ihr die Kehle zu zerquetschen.

Harry und Ron waren erstarrt.

Die Szene, die sich hier bot, war zu surreal um darauf reagieren zu können.

Dennoch hörte sie nun wie Harry sprach.

"Wenn Sie sie anrühren, werde ich Sie töten, Snape!"

Der Blick des Tränkemeisters richtete sich auf ihn - es schien fast, als würde es in Zeitlupe geschehen, denn er schien nur äußerst widerwillig seine funkelnden Augen von Granger abzuwenden.

Harry hatte all seinen jugendlichen Hass in seine Gesichtszüge gepackt. "Sie hat Ihnen nur helfen wollen - begreifen Sie überhaupt was das heißt - jemandem helfen?"

Auch Ron fand nun endlich seine Sprache wieder: "Ich werde ebenfalls nicht tatenlos zusehen, wenn Sie Hermine etwas tun! Sie sollten sich das gut überlegen."

Die Gryffindor hatte sich so weit an die Wand gepresst, wie es möglich war und sah immer noch mit schreckgeweiteten Augen auf Snape.

Dieser begann die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu schließen und wandte dabei den Blick ab.

"Es tut mir...", begann Hermine endlich leise, doch er winkte ab.

"Nein!", stieß er hervor.

Sie schwieg und versuchte zu ergründen, was sie nun zu erwarten hatte.

Schließlich richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf sie und atmete tief durch.

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und seine Stimme klang gepresst, als er sagte: "Die Panik kommt wieder. Was soll ich tun?"

Tatsächlich begann seine Atmung unkontrolliert zu werden und erneut bildete sich Schweiß auf seiner Stirn.

Hermine zögerte nicht.

"Sehen Sie mich an! Nur mich! Dieser Raum existiert nicht mehr. Wir sind in einem großen Saal - Sie müssen ihn nicht sehen - sehen sie nur mich an! Sie können den Raum um sich herum spüren. Sehen Sie mir in die Augen. Der Raum breitet sich um Sie herum aus und sie könnten in jede Richtung loslaufen - aber Sie wollen es gar nicht, denn Sie konzentrieren sich nur auf meine Augen."

Harry und Ron beobachteten diese unwirkliche Szene mit offenen Mündern.

Snape hörte auf Hermine!

Er hatte sie um Hilfe gebeten, und obwohl sie eben noch heillose Angst vor ihm gehabt hatte, zögerte sie nicht, sie ihm zu geben.

ooooooooooo

Sie hatte Angst vor ihm - er sah es an ihrer Körperhaltung.

Es war richtig, dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte - er war ein Mensch, vor dem man Angst haben sollte!

Doch er wusste, dass ihre Angst unbegründet war.

Sie hatte ihm geholfen.

Sie hatte den Mut aufgebracht ihn zu demütigen, um ihm zu helfen - und nun erwartete sie ihre Strafe dafür.

Ihr war, ebenso wie ihren Freunden klar, dass er am Tage ihrer Entführung durch Voldemort zugegen gewesen war, als sie den Todessern vorgeführt wurden.

Sie glaubte sicher, dass ihre Strafe schrecklich sein würde, wenn er sie je wieder auf diese Art in die Finger bekäme.

Doch er wollte sie nicht bestrafen - weder jetzt noch zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt.

Sie hatte ihn davor bewahrt die Besinnung zu verlieren.

Doch der Nebel war schließlich wieder gekommen.

Er nahm ihm den Atem und die Wände rückten näher...und näher...immer näher.

Er richtete seine Worte an Granger.

Er wusste nicht was er sagte, aber er hoffte erneut auf ihre Hilfe.

Und dann gehorchte er.

Sie befahl ihm, sie anzusehen.

Er tat es - und er tat es gerne.

In ihre Augen zu blicken war so viel besser, als sich mit der Enge des Raumes auseinander zu setzen.

Dieser Raum...er war nicht eng...er war ein großer Saal...er hätte sofort loslaufen können - aber nein - warum sollte er dies tun, wenn er in Augen blicken konnte, die so sanft und warm waren wie die von Hermine Granger?

Sie ließ ihren Blick nicht von ihm, und plötzlich fiel ihm das Atmen leichter.

Der Nebel verzog sich und der Raum war so eng wie zuvor, doch es machte ihm nichts mehr aus. Sie war hier und würde ihm helfen, falls die Panik sich wieder breit machen sollte. Dieses Gefühl beruhigte ihn so sehr, dass die Panik endlich verflog.

ooooooooooooo

"Alles in Ordnung, Sir?"

Hermines Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

Er nickte.

"Danke, Miss Granger."

Ron ließ ein verblüfftes Keuchen hören.

Snapes Augen hefteten sich auf ihn.

"Gibt es ein Problem, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron zögerte einen Moment, dann sagte er: "Ja - wir sitzen hier in einer Telefonzelle fest, die trotz magischer Vergrößerung höchst beengend ist. Sie scheinen das alles andere als gelassen hinzunehmen und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann ist mir schlecht!"

"Ron! Reiß dich zusammen!", herrschte Hermine ihn an.

Der Rothaarige öffnete entrüstet den Mund: "Ihn umsorgst du, als ginge es um Leben und Tod, aber mich raunzt du einfach an!"

Hermine schnaubte: "Er hat fast die Besinnung verloren. Ich konnte ihm helfen, also habe ich es getan!"

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann meldete sich überraschend Harry zu Wort.

"Er hätte uns auch helfen können - in jener Nacht, als Voldemort uns töten wollte, denn er war da! Er war da! Geben Sie es endlich zu, Snape - sagen Sie, dass Sie da waren!"

Harry war immer lauter geworden und seine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt.

Snape sah darauf und zog einen Mundwinkel in die Höhe.

"Dass ich Miss Granger gestattete mich zu schlagen, bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass ich Sie, Potter, nicht doch noch töten werde, wenn Sie auch nur versuchen Ihre Hand gegen mich zu erheben."

"Doch noch töten?", echote Harry, "also geben Sie zu, dass Sie uns in jener Nacht töten wollten - dass Sie dort waren? Geben Sie es endlich zu...nur hier vor uns, denn vor dem Ministerium werden Sie natürlich Ihre Rolle als treusorgender Lehrer aufrecht erhalten, ohne dass wir wirklich etwas dagegen tun können. Aber ich möchte die Wahrheit hören! Sagen Sie mir, ob Sie dort waren, in jener Nacht!"

"JA! Ja, ich war da!", stieß Snape hervor.

"Verfluchtes Schwein! Sie wollten uns töten!", brauste Ron auf.

"Wie sehr haben Sie sich gewünscht, dass wir dort auf der Waldlichtung unser Leben verlieren, Snape?", fragte Harry voller Hass.

Hermine sah, wie die Jungen immer mehr in Rage gerieten.

Es wäre ein Leichtes für Ron und Harry, den verhassten Lehrer nun wieder in Panik zu versetzen.

Sie könnten ihn fertigmachen, ohne dass er in der Lage wäre sich zu wehren, und auch Rons Fäuste waren inzwischen geballt.

Ihre beiden Freunde waren keine Kinder mehr. Sie hätten beide zusammen in einem Kampf gegen Snape eindeutig die Oberhand.

"Sie hätten tatenlos zugesehen wie wir sterben!" Ron konnte es scheinbar immer noch nicht fassen, dass Snape eingestanden hatte, dass er bei dem schrecklichen Vorfall zugegen gewesen war.

Der Zaubertrankmeister schien äußerlich gelassen. Er hatte scheinbar zu seiner alten Form zurückgefunden. Jetzt zeichnete sich Geringschätzung auf seinem Gesicht ab, doch seine Stimme klang nicht spöttisch.

"Mein Zauberstab ist nicht einsatzbereit. Meine Verfassung ist mehr als schlecht. Worauf warten Sie noch? Ja, ich war dort! Ja, ich gab mich nicht zu erkennen und werde auch offiziell niemals eingestehen, dass ich dort war. Ich bin Spion - wenn ich zugebe, dass ich dort war, dann bin ich für den Orden unbrauchbar. Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an - meine Gegenwehr wird sicher milde ausfallen. Los, Potter - worauf warten Sie?"

Harry und Ron starrten ihn wutentbrannt an, weil er so offen gestand, dass er vor dem Ministerium lügen würde, wenn man ihn der Mittäterschaft bezichtigte und nun schien er ernsthaft darauf zu warten, dass sie ihn zusammenschlagen würden.

"Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie unter Veritasserum aussagen müssen", sagte Harry schließlich kalt, "der Orden muss vielleicht auf Sie verzichten, doch ist mir das ehrlich gesagt scheißegal! Sie hätten zugelassen, dass Voldemort uns tötet!"

"Nein, das hätte er nicht!", fiel Hermine Harry ins Wort.

Der Junge-der-lebte sah seine Freundin irritiert an.

"Was redest du da? Du warst doch dabei! Du weißt, dass wir nur durch die Hilfe unserer vereinten Patroni fliehen konnten! Er hätte nichts für uns getan - gar nichts!"

Hermine schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

"Harry, ich bin bis heute nicht in der Lage, meinen Patronus herbeizurufen. Als es geschah - als dieser Adler vom Himmel herabstürzte, da wollte ich gerne glauben, dass es mein Patronus sei. Aber ich wusste, dass dies undenkbar war, denn ich fühlte mich nicht mit ihm verbunden. Der Adler war nicht mein Patronus - es war seiner!"

Sie deutete auf Snape und ihren Freunden entging nicht, dass sie, bei ihrem Geständnis keinen Patronus heraufbeschwören zu können, errötet war.

"Hermine - ich sah meinen Patronus in dieser Nacht doch auch zum ersten Mal. Es kann doch sein, dass der Adler dir noch nicht so vertraut ist."

Die junge Frau schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

"Ich hätte es auf jeden Fall gespürt, wenn es meiner gewesen wäre. Er war mir nicht nur fremd, er war - falsch. Er wurde von jemandem herbeigerufen, der zu unserer Rettung beitragen wollte - von jemandem, der sie dank des dritten Patronus erst möglich machte. Der Adler...Professor Snape...ist dies Ihr Patronus?"

Snape schwieg.

"Gut, dann behalten Sie es für sich - aber ich begreife jetzt, dass wir Ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet sind. Sie haben mehr getan, als nur jemanden vor einer Ohnmacht zu bewahren - Sie haben unser Leben gerettet."

Ein leichtes Nicken Snapes zeigte, dass er den Dank entgegengenommen hatte.

Harry schien es immer noch nicht ganz glauben zu können, doch die Ernsthaftigkeit, mit der Hermine gesprochen hatte und Snape gerade bestätigt hatte, dass er seinen eigenen Patronus zur ihrer Rettung geschickt hatte, ließ die Wahrheit langsam in seinen Geist sickern.

Ron war dem Gespräch atemlos gefolgt und auch in seinen Augen lag die Erkenntnis, dass alles Gesprochene die Wahrheit war.

Plötzlich erklang eine magisch verstärkte Stimme durch die Wände.

"Wir holen Sie in Kürze da raus. Bitte halten Sie sich bereit!"

Hermine sah schnell Snape in die Augen und sie erkannte erstaunt, dass er ebenfalls bei ihr Halt zu suchen schien, der nur auf diesem Blickkontakt beruhte und der ihn dennoch völlig zu beruhigen schien.

"Professor?", begann sie sanft. Er sah sie fragend an, und sie fuhr fort: "Wenn es herauskäme, dass Sie dort waren - was würde der Lord mit Ihnen machen, wenn das Ministerium sich an Ihre Fersen heften würde?"

Snape hob kurz die Schultern, und ließ sie wieder sinken, als wolle er ihr bedeuten, dass dies unwichtig sei.

Doch Hermine hatte begriffen.

"Professor Snape ist an dem fraglichen Abend nicht anwesend gewesen. Harry, Ron...?"

Die beiden Jungen sahen sie lange an, dann nickten sie. Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie ebenfalls verstanden hatten. Snape hatte ihr Leben nie leichtsinnig auf Spiel gesetzt - er hatte dies mit dem seinen getan, für den Fall, dass jemand in den Todesserreihen das Geheimnis um den dritten Patronus herausbekommen hätte.

"Professor Snape war nicht anwesend."

"Nein, das war er nicht."

Die Fäuste der beiden Jungen hatten sich geöffnet, und auch ihr Blick begegnete ihrem Lehrer nun gänzlich anders.

Für einen Moment schien Snape das neugefasste Vertrauen in ihn tatsächlich zu genießen. Doch dann setzte sich der Fahrstuhl ruckend in Gang und seine Augen stürzen in die von Hermine Granger, damit er auch den Rest des Weges mit ihrer Hilfe überstand.

Diese warmen Augen hatten ihm Halt gegeben - ihn im Hier und Jetzt gehalten - und sie hatten ihn durchschaut. Nie zuvor war er so gerne durchschaut worden.

ENDE


End file.
